Barrows/Strategies
Barrows is an activity which can be played in Morytania General advice It is recommended to have a combat level of at least 70, however many players have done Barrows at lower levels. It is recommended that players have prayer and 35 magic (for Fire Bolt). Players are advised to turn "Accept Aid" off as sometimes other players may use "Teleother" spells to distract you. To lessen chances of dying, players can bring a Ring of life or a one-click teleport (such as a teleport tablet), to teleport away if players are on low LP. Methods: All methods for Barrows need a balance of different combat styles. List of Methods: Fire Spells Fire Spells and Entangle/Snare etc Slayer Dart Slayer Dart and Entangle/Snare etc Ice Spells and Black Salamander Black Salamander Ice Spells Verac's Melee Dharok's (Not recommended) Normal Magic: Fire bolt If using Fire Bolt, players will need a minimum of 35 magic and 43 prayer and are recommended to have done the Family Crest quest, for use of Chaos Gauntlets. This method is a cheap and low level method to use. Equipment ~ = Nothing, use one of the others. * = 61 ranging requirement, Rune crossbow needed in inventory. [] = If this isn't your first time Inventory 3 Prayer Potions (4) Rune crossbow/Adamant crossbow Best D'hide you can wear (top and bottom) Melee weapon, Whip, Dragon scimitar Spade One click teleport The rest of the inventory should be filled with Swordfish or better =Normal Magic: Slayer Dart= Equipment Inventory Rune Crossbow SPADE- Needed. Whip>Dragon Scimitar 4 Prayer Potions (4) The rest should be filled with swordfish or better. Method Players should kill Dharok with Protect from Melee on, using slayer dart Players should then kill Karil with Protect from Ranged on, using your Whip or Dragon Scimitar Then kill Ahrim with Protect from Magic on, using the Rune Crossbow and Bolts Kill Verac, with slayer dart, depending on a player's defence level use protect from Melee (don't use it unless your are defence 80+) Torag Is killed the same as Verac except the requirement for defence should be 70+ Guthan is the same as Torag. Ancient Magicks: Ice Burst The Ancient Magicks spellbook requires the completion of the Desert Treasure quest, but contains the most powerful combat spells in the game. The ice spells in particular are useful for the Barrows minigame, as they do the most damage per tier of Ancient Magicks spells, freeze targets in place (important versus the melee brothers), and have a comparatively low cost per cast versus the other spells, such as the blood spells (which often require multiple blood runes per cast). Ice Burst is particularly well-suited to Barrows, due to its balance of cost, damage, and freeze duration. In addition, death runes and chaos runes used for casting it can be reclaimed from the rewards chest. Equipment Equipment is listed in order of effectiveness. *Helm: Ahrim's hood, Void mage helm*, helm of neitiznot *Cape: Ardougne cloak 3, god cape, obsidian cape, cape of legends *Neck: Amulet of fury, amulet of glory, amulet of power, amulet of magic *Ammo: Broad-tipped bolts, mithril bolts *Weapon: Staff of light, Ahrim's staff, staff of water (or equivalent) *Off-hand: God book, mages' book, spirit shield, tome of frost *Torso: Ahrim's robetop, Void knight top*, Dagon'hai robe top, mystic robe top *Legs: Ahrim's robeskirt, Void knight robe*, Dagon'hai robe bottom, mystic robe bottom *Gloves: Gloves from Recipe of Disaster (Barrows being the best), Void knight gloves* *Boots: Infinity boots, mystic boots, Fremmenik sea boots 3, climbing boots *Ring: Imbued rings from Mobilising Armies, explorer's ring 3, ring of life *Best used together. Inventory: Spade A number of druid pouches for evading ghasts Rune crossbow Melee weapon of choice (good examples are a Zamorakian spear, Saradomin sword, or abyssal whip) Runes for casting your spell of choice One prayer potion (4) (bring more if you need them / want to be safe. With 70 Prayer use of a prayer potion in a single run through the tombs is unlikely) Food: At least ten monkfish or better Emergency teleport If your house is in Pollnivneach and you have both a Kharyll portal and an altar, bringing a ring of slaying (for its teleport to Sumona) provides a fast, cheap and efficient way to restock and return to the Barrows area. General Strategy With Ice Burst, much of the threat presented by Verac the Defiled, Torag the Corrupted and Guthan the Infested is negated. When you open the tomb and the brother appears, quickly cast an ice spell on him, then move to a square where his melee attack cannot hit you and continue to cast. This gives the brothers much fewer chances to hit you, while you still have plenty of time to hurt them. Remember that once a brother frees himself from the ice, he will be immune to it for about five seconds (around the time it takes you to cast twice), so remember to move away when he's been re-frozen (you will have to time it) and keep attacking without retaliation. On average it should take you roughly eight to ten casts of Ice Burst to kill each brother, with a staff of light equipped (giving +15% to Magic damage), though it is certainly possible to use fewer. Dharok the Wretched still presents a bit of a problem, as his maximum hit can devastate you if he hits you even once. One solution is to pray against Dharok, using Protect from Melee to negate his hits and simply casting like normal without moving around. Daring players with a high Constitution level may wish to utilize the freezing method combined with the special attack of the staff of light, which halves all melee damage you take for one minute, which is plenty of time to kill Dharok with Magic. Dharok's maximum hit, when at 10% of his maximum life, drops to ~300 damage instead of ~600; while this is still a significant amount of damage, it is much more manageable. This, combined with Dharok's slow attack speed, the freezing method (which means he will have even fewer chances to hit you), and his relative weakness to Magic, makes it entirely possible to kill Dharok without using Protect from Melee. The main problems with this strategy are fighting Karil the Tainted and Ahrim the Blighted. Despite being a ranger, Karil is weak to Magic, so ice spells will work fine on him. His offense, however, is powerful, and he can rapidly fire bolts from his crossbow, dealing a lot of damage over a short period of time. If you're wearing Ahrim's robes, you will have very little Ranged defense, and so praying against Karil may be a necessity. If Magic does not work for you, you can melee Karil. Ahrim the Blighted will cast Fire Wave; with a maximum hit of 200, he is actually the weakest (in terms of maximum hit) of the Barrows brothers. He will also, however, cast Confuse and Curse, reducing your Attack and Defence respectively, and his set effect will reduce your Strength. This is a problem for anyone planning to melee Ahrim, but fortunately, Ranged attacks work much better on him. Shoot him with your rune crossbow, but do not forget to switch your attack style to Rapid before entering his tomb, or you may still be autocasting your ice spell. Your melee weapon is for the creatures in the tunnels, as it is impractical to spend runes on maging them. Kill at least six monsters per run in order to maximize loot from the chest. Standard order of brothers (safer method) Dharok with Protect from Melee Karil with Protect from Ranged Ahrim with Protect from Magic (with any luck your prayer will run out just after this fight) Verac with the staff of light's special attack and the freezing method Guthan with the freezing method Torag with the freezing method Order of brothers (riskier method) Karil with Protect from Ranged Ahrim with Protect from Magic Dharok with Protect from Melee (if prayer runs out, staff of light's special attack and the freezing method, but keep hitpoints up just in case) Verac with the freezing method Guthan with the freezing method Torag with the freezing method =Ancient Magicks: Black salamander and Ice spells= This method is almost like the Ice Burst method, but costs much less to do, at the cost of taking a few more minutes to finish each trip. It involves freezing the brothers that use melee at the beggining of the fight, then fighting them with the black salamander on magic attack option standing in a diagonal space to the brother. As the salamander is a fast weapon, although weaker, it can hit accurately and fast even when using metal armour. Inventory Spade Prayer Potion For Ice Burst: Water Runes- Same amount of these as Chaos Runes- Recommended 800- You will not use all of these Chaos Runes-Same amount of these as Water Runes- Recommended 800- You will not use all of these Death Runes- Half the amount of these as Water Runes- Recommended 400- You will not use all of these For Ice Blitz: Please fill this in! Ice Barrage Please fill this in! Whip>Dragon scimitar>Melee Weapon- For killing karil Your Best Crossbow Broad-tipped bolts (61 range or higher) >Adamant Bolts> Mithril Bolts The Rest of the Inventory should be filled with Swordfish or higher. Strategy Riskier Method: *Karil with a melee weapon and protect from range *Ahrim with a crossbow and bolts and remaining prayer *Dharok should be killed by freezing him and hiding behind a rock, then clicking cast then on dharok, which will make the player diagonal to him, then using your salamander, attack dharok: 3 Times with Ice Burst 4 Times with Ice Blitz (Please test this) 5 Times with Ice Barrage (Please test this) And then the player should run back and wait till the arrow above the brother flashes 5 times *Verac should be killed the same as Dharok *Torag and Guthan (in that order) should be killed the same as Dharok The player should then do the tunnels wielding their melee weapon and armour Safer Method *Dharok- Melee prayer- kill with just the salamander *Karil- Range Prayer- Kill with Melee weapon *Ahrim- Mage Prayer- Kill with Crossbow and bolts *Verac- Kill with the same method as dharok in the riskier method *Torag and Guthan (in that order) should be killed with the same method as Verac